


Got it bad

by Cecil_Bearbiter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Pining, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Bearbiter/pseuds/Cecil_Bearbiter
Summary: You know you got it bad when you start seeing her everywhere.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 31





	Got it bad

Toranosuke Yoshida was a magnanimous man, Ren knew. He’d treated the college-bound not-delinquent to some expensive sushi several times before, accepting only the opportunity to speak freely and without crude judgement as payment from Ren, refusing, all the while, any of Ren’s offers to repay him.

So Ren had made it a point to visit Old Man Tora regularly, helping him at speeches and accompanying him wherever else.

A text message came one late Friday evening. From Tora, asking if Ren was free to accompany him to the Police Academy tomorrow.

“I was planning on hanging out with Makoto..” He mumbles before sleepily replying, “sure”, sealing his schedule for tomorrow.

“I’m sure Queen has plans tomorrow anyway, Joker.” Morgana said reassuringly as he curls up into a ball on Ren’s stomach.

He sighs, closing his eyes; tomorrow couldn’t fly him by fast enough.

_ ‘Maybe she’s available tomorrow night,’  _ he quietly wished before slumber finally took him.

By the next morning, he was up and out of LeBlanc as soon as Sojiro clocked in, with naught but a muffin in his mouth for breakfast.

“Amamiya-kun,” Old Man Tora waved the dazed teen down, sporting a worried expression, “you look.. Unwell.”

_ ‘I couldn’t stop thinking about her.’  _ -was what Ren wanted to say. But instead, “I couldn’t sleep last night.”

Ren figured that the last thing he needed right now was for an old politician to know that he’s been - dare he say? -  _ Yearning  _ for his second-in-command - begrudgingly - like a love-sick puppy, since yesterday.

“Ah,” Tora chuckles softly, “you were probably thinking of some girl. Is that it?” He proceeds to joke.

_ ‘HOW?!’  _ Ren wondered inwardly, giving the old man an indignant look as he chokes on what was left of his third muffin for that morning. 

The bemused politician laughed heartily.

A young woman walked past him then. And time seemed to slow.

A vision of toned musculature. Of short brown hair and a braided headband. Of eyes a shade of brown so deep it looked red. Of a warm smile and calculating gaze, and a voice that both commanded authority and coaxed comfort.

_ ‘Makoto?! Wait-’ _

Ren stopped, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Opening them again he looks around and-  _ ‘She isn’t here.’ _

“Why would she be?..”

“‘Why would she be’ what, Amamiya-kun?” Tora prompted, noticing his companion was no longer tailing him close.

“N-nothing, sir. Sorry.”

Then again, as they walk past one of the padded trainings, whose doors were left ajar in the event of an emergency, Ren sees  _ her  _ demonstrating a rather painful-looking hip throw on a trainee.

_ ‘Aikido koshi nage,’  _ he recalls what she called it. Makoto had demonstrated it on him and Ryuji once before out of their own curiosity.

He holds his breath, wonders if he’d really just seen her demonstrate a throw on a police academy cadet, but fell on his better judgement that he was just seeing things.

_ ‘I really can’t get her out of my head,’  _ he sighed wistfully.  _ ‘Not that I  _ **_want_ ** _ to get her out of my head.’ _

“What I’d give to have her put me in a ‘hiji waza’ right now--” 

Ren stopped and glanced up, and sees his political mentor giving him a weird look.

Well, Tora and the police commissioner he was conversing with at that moment.

He recalls then that they’ve walked past the training rooms, entered the commissioners office, and Ren was standing in a soldier’s ‘at-ease’ stance at a respectable distance from Yoshida.

Ren sighed, turning red.

“I said that out loud. Didn’t I?”

The commissioner and Tora gave the not-delinquent a sympathetic look, with the former of them chuckling bemusedly.

“Just loud enough for us old farts to understand that you want - who? - to put you in an aikido elbow wrap.”

**_> DENY AND COWER AWAY [ -1 Respect, -10 Brownie pts. ]_ **

**_Or_ **

**_> OWN UP, MAN UP, AND RUN WITH IT [ +5 Brownie pts. ]_ **

His faux-sister would’ve presented him with those choices.

“Kid’s been out of it all day. I believe the stress of being a student is getting to him.” -was Tora’s defense for him. “He isn’t normally this absent-minded.”

Mona snickers bemusedly in Ren’s bag.

Something merrily wolfish may have graced Ren’s expression then as he chose the latter of his imaginary choices. Stepping a bit closer to the two before he spoke.

“Sorry. I was actually thinking of a girl I know, sir. A very talented practitioner of aikido.”  _ ‘And probably the most adorable shadow killing machine I ever had the pleasure of calling my second-in-command.’  _ Ren deigned not to impart. 

“Oh?” The commissioner’s brows rose. 

Old Man Tora’s soft smile grew. “So the cat’s out of the bag. Finally.” At which Ren merely returned the smile bashfully.

“Boy, in this prefecture, there are only 3 categories in which female practitioners fall into.” The commissioner continued. Had Ren been anyone else with a softer shell, they would’ve mistaken the gleam in the commissioner’s eyes to be that of malice. “One is that they’re the wife of a police officer. Second is that they’re the daughter of a police officer. Third is that they’re very good friends with the former. So. Which of the last two categories does your girlfriend fall into? But for the love of all that is good - please tell me they aren’t anyone's wife, boy.”

Both Ren and Tora laughed then; suppressed as it was, and embarrassed as they were, it was at least genuine mirth - and a police commissioner, out of all people, was the one to cajole it out of them.

/ / /


End file.
